


[Podfic] Playing With Matches by emynn

by teas_me



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teas_me/pseuds/teas_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter finds no greater happiness in life than helping others fall in love. But he can’t quite seem to summon that same joy when Severus Snape shows up and asks him to find his match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Playing With Matches by emynn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Playing With Matches](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9212) by emynn. 



> cover art by evian_fork

  


**Download links: (right click, save as)**

**mp3** [(68.02 MB)](http://teas-me.parakaproductions.com/podfics/PlayingWithMatches.mp3)  
 **m4b** [(40.47 MB)](http://teas-me.parakaproductions.com/podfics/PlayingWithMatches.m4b)


End file.
